


A Little Bit of Happiness.

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [12]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, i just wanted him to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Logan has his CHILDREN and his WIFE and LIFE  and he's HAPPY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's OOC  
> 1\. I do not care  
> 2\. Refer to #1

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dear, it's time for them to come inside. We have to get up early to visit, Laura, remember?"

The former X-Man kept rocking on the porch swing, still watching his twins, Junior and Charlie, running around in the expansive backyard. He heard you sigh and sit down next to him. He knew the scolding raised eye brow you wore along with the bottom lip you had pouting out and folded arms. You were right since this trip to his eldest daughter's university was planned a month ago, but he couldn't bring himself to break up the moment yet.

“Logan..."

“Laura's twenty-one, sweetheart, I don't think she wants her aging parents and nine year old brother and sister near her anytime soon," he answered, “And besides...I wanna get a little alone time with my girl."

He finally turned to grab you and set you on his lap. He looked down at you in slight awe. Sometimes he still couldn't believe you were real. That after nine years of being together, he still had you plus three children and a picket fence. He still hadn't ran you off or gotten you killed-.

“I can hear you thinking, dear," you smiled, “And stop it."

You ran a hand through his greying hair and planted a peck on his lips. He smiled back and cupped your cheeks, leaning forward to give you a proper kiss. After a minute of fighting for dominance, he gave in and let you set the pace. After another two minutes, you pulled away. Or at least you tried,  but he held your head in place for a while longer.

“Whoa there, bub. You going for cub number four, Wolverine?" you teased, when he finally let you breath.

“Maybe..." he whispered, kissing your neck.

“You old dog. Learn a new trick."

“I sure didn't hear complaining that night, sweetheart."

“Can it, pal."

“l love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
